


You toy with the truth

by Kaellig



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig





	You toy with the truth

«Синдикат» мало чем отличается от той же МИ-6. В этом есть определённая логика: организация, созданная бывшим агентом британской разведки, имеет полное право походить на саму британскую разведку, как структурой, так и методами. Отличие заключается в преследуемых ими целях — так говорит себе Ильза и поначалу действительно в это верит. 

Она верит во многие вещи. В то, что МИ-6 стоит на страже безопасности Соединённого королевства; в то, что начальство всегда право и даже самые странные его решения не подлежат сомнениям. Верит в то, что Соломон Лэйн — безусловное зло, которое необходимо искоренить. Верит в то, что служит высшей цели.

Её вера крепка — но не выдерживает столкновения с Лэйном.

Дело даже не в том, что он умеет красиво говорить, а в том, что каждое его слово напитано горькой искренностью, проникающей сквозь любые щиты; подкреплено многолетним опытом и знаниями оперативного агента. Ильзе совершенно не близки его идеи, но оказывается куда проще верить Лэйну, чем собственному руководству, — просто потому что его правда подсознательно известна ей и так. 

В этом его главный талант — и главное оружие: в умении говорить с каждым на понятном ему языке и апеллировать к понятным ему вещам. Ильза отличается от большинства его людей способностью к критическому мышлению, и с ней Лэйн разговаривает совсем иначе, чем с другими. Он интересуется её прошлым, расспрашивает о службе в МИ-6, о том, как Ильза туда попала. Она отвечает — честно, без уловок, как учили. Лэйн, словно зверь, чует любую неискренность, и Ильза старается быть предельно откровенной. Она не скрывает своих сомнений в его правоте, не скрывает того, что не одобряет невинных жертв и по-прежнему верна принципам, декларируемым МИ-6. Не скрывает страха, который вызывает у неё Лэйн, — и это не животный страх перед более сильным, не то чувство, которое испытывают остальные его подчинённые. Страх Ильзы — это ужас образованного человека, слишком хорошо осознающего безграничность возможностей чудовища, отказавшегося от каких-либо рамок. Лэйну это льстит — а самой Ильзе безусловно льстит то, что он выделяет её, позволяет почувствовать себя особенной. Она — его самое опасное и самое прекрасное оружие. Его «ангел смерти». 

Когда он в первый раз поручает ей «убрать» цель, Ильза цепенеет. Она знает, что это испытание, которое она не может провалить, и убеждает себя, что выбранная для неё жертва — просто ещё один преступник, о котором не стоит лить слёз. В конце концов, этого требует её задание — высшая цель, которой Ильза служит.

Разве не этому её учили? Быть безжалостной, не останавливаться ни перед чем, не считаться с жертвами. Разве не об этом твердит Лэйн? Между ним и её начальством — его бывшим начальством, напоминает себе Ильза, — почти нет разницы. Разница лишь в том, чем каждый из них оправдывает свои действия, и оправдания Лэйна звучат как минимум честнее.

Она убивает для него в тот, самый первый раз — и каждый последующий даётся ей всё проще.

И однажды наступает момент, когда она понимает, что устала от этого. От МИ-6, Синдиката, подковёрных интриг, борьбы за власть над миром и крови — безбрежного моря крови, пролитой во имя благих и неблагих целей, как будто имеет значение, ради чего именно отнята жизнь, которую уже не вернуть.

И именно этот момент выбирает Итан Хант, чтобы выйти на сцену.


End file.
